Journey
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: Aragon Estel centric angst , father son bonding can't give a good summary, but please R&R check main story for disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

First attempt at Lord of the Rings, so please forgive me if I don't get all of the Elf language right. Been a while since I've been able to upload, my stupid computer been acting up!.

Oh this is a bit of an angst maybe some torture theme!! You have been warned.

As usual please R & R, flame if you want, hope you enjoy it critics are welcome, but please be nice

I hope that my interpretation is understandable.

These translations are from the Sindarin, on

Tancave (yes)

Mellon (my friend)

Aníral maded?(do you want to eat)

Man mathach? (how do you feel)

Im lhaew (I'm ill)

Ada (father)

Le hannon (thank you)

Nicky xx

Aragorn was woken from a blissful sleep by the sound of his foster brother's bickering in the hall, he sighed he really didn't want to leave the comfort of his warm soft bed. He had just finished six months of Ranger duty and craved the comfort of his home especially his Ada and brothers.

He stiffly got out of bed pulling his shirt over his head, rotating his sore muscles 'too many hours on a horse' he thought to himself. He shuffled to the door softly opening the door, his brothers didn't hear the door open, and they appeared to be bickering over the details of yet another prank, probably on Lord Glorfindel. He was thinking about the last time he had been home and the prank that the twins had pulled, revenge is best served cold. He quickly glanced around the room spotting the perfect thing he grinned mischievously and lifted the water jug of the table by his bed.

He crept back over to the door catching a sentence "but we can always say Estel put us up to it" whined Elrohir. Ellanden chuckled "and who do you think ada will believe?" "Fine, you get to inform Estel, he should have a say in this especially if Glory has any more punishment planned!, I will not sit through another one of his history lessons, about how to kill Barlogs!" huffed Elrohir. They were completely caught off guard as a jug of water was dumped over their heads "Nay, I will have no part in it!" laughed Aragorn, quickly bolting down the hall leaving two stunned elves starring after him. They looked at each other, "This is war, ESTEL!" they roared sprinting after their foster brother.

Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel heard the laughter and were almost knocked over by the younger son barrelling past them laughing wickedly "Good morn!" he yelled over his shoulder heading straight for the breakfast hall. "It's good to have him home safe and sound" chuckled Glorfindel, "Tancave Mellon" (yes my friend) "Not for long!" yelled the twins hurtling past them, looking rather wet for this time of morning. With a sign both Elrond and Glorfindel followed them, to be met at the bottom of the stairs by intense laughter and a particularly red faced Estel "Mercy, please have mercy, two again one is hardly fair!" gasped Aragorn, he was pinned by the sopping wet twins being tickled without mercy. Shortly all three had collapsed into fits of laughing.

"It's good to have you home again Estel" cried Elrohir "Tancave, my brothers' it's been too long" (yes) he replied stifling a yawn "too long indeed" came Elrond's soft voice, as he helped pick his three sons off the floor "come time for breakfast!" Glorfindel chuckled as he followed them in to the hall 'just like old times' he thought. The twins plunked themselves down on either side of Estel a mischievous grin spreading across their faces. Glorfindel caught Elrond's gaze, he hid a smile behind his cup.

Estel was oblivious the only thing on his mind was sleep, he reached for a roll stifling another yawn, "Estel?", the twins looked at each other and chuckled, "ARAGORN!" they yelled in unison, causing him to jump and fall off the chair, electing a groan from their foster brother as the two of them doubled up laughing. Glorfindel chocked on his tea and Elrond was soon laughing as hard as the twins. "At least things are back to normal!" declared Glorfindel as the twins helped their grumbling brother off the floor.

Estel glared at them "ha ha!" he replied rubbing his head, "tis good to have you home Ion nîn" (my son) chuckled his step father "aye, good to be home indeed!" he replied cheerily. "Elrohir and Ellanden!" growled Glorfindel, causing eight pairs of eyes to fix on the Barlog slayer, the twins knew that look all too well and fled the hall, Glorfindel hot on their elvin heels.

Elrond chuckled and looked at his youngest son, he had aged more in the last six months, he was exhausted, pale and looked as though a few good meals wouldn't go astray. He sighed "Estel, Aníral maded?" (do you want to eat?) Estel looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, shaking his head "nay ada." (no father) Pushing the plate away and lifting his tea, taking a long slow sip Vala his throat hurt 'great, just what I need another cold!' he scolded himself.

Elrond knew that look all too well "Man mathach?" (How do you feel?) He quizzed his youngest knowing full well what the reply would be. His youngest was always fine, 'even if his head was hanging off he would be fine!' he thought sarcastically. Estel looked ready to drop, the stiffness that he had felt that morning was getting worse, he was exhausted and achy all over, his head felt as if several dwarves were having a party with trolls, his throat hurt too much to talk and his stomach was still debating whether to revolt or not, although he knew it would happen, it always did, with a small sigh "Im lhaew" (I'm ill) came the soft whispered reply. Elrond's eyes almost popped out of his head, here was his youngest admitting he was ill, 'he must be really hurting' he thought.

Elrond rose from his seat and felt his youngest' forehead, 'no fever, thank Vala' he thought, "Tolo hi Ion nîn (Come now my son), back to bed with you" he said helping him to stand, just as he rose carefully, clenching his jaw shut the room tilted to an odd angel causing his headache to double in intensity electing a soft barely audible moan as he clung to his father's arm. Elrond strengthened his hold as he saw pain flash across Estel's pale face "Estel?" he asked concern lacing through, Estel took a few steadying breaths, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy", he knew he was far from the truth but he really wanted to go to bed and pretend it had never happened, 'must still be the effects' he thought darkly, 'why am I so weak!' he berated himself as his father led him to his room, setting him down carefully on the bed and tucking him in, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Elrond carefully scrutinized his son, there are no injuries, he has no fever, yet he is in pain, 'what other symptoms are you hiding my son' he though wearily, rarely had any of his sons or Prince Legolas returned to Imladris uninjured or in Estels' case ill. He gently kissed his son's forehead "sleep well Ion nîn" (My son) he softly called out as he closed the door behind him. He headed for his study, then detoured to the courtyard as the twins were leaving on their hunting trip, the twins had protested that morning about going on the hunting trip, no-one knew how long Estel would be here and they really wanted to spend time with him, but the stores were almost empty and needed filled before the winter time stated.

As he approached them he could still hear their protests, chuckling he entered the courtyard "Ada! Can the warriors not go hunting!" whined Elrohir, Elrond schooled his expression "My son's I have no-one better for the hunt than you, at least now you have motivation to actually bring back your prize" a smile tugging as the corner of his mouth. "ADA! That was not our fault!" the twins replied in unison causing both Glorfindel and Elrond to howl with laughter "the sooner you two get going the quicker you'll get back!" stated Glorfindel as he slapped the horses rears causing them to bolt from the courtyard bearing their angry riders.

"They should be back before the winter" stated Glorfindel; he didn't like the apprehensive look on his best friend's features, Elrond looked at him and sighed, "Tis not them I'm worried about, Estel is ill" he responded quietly, Glorfindel looked at him, "at least he is ill with the best healer in all the land to look after him". Elrond and Glorfindel headed towards Estel's room, they knew better than to leave Estel alone for too long especially when he's sick.

They gently approached the door only to hear soft moans and whimpering form behind the door; concerned they rushed through the door to find Estel thrashing around helplessly trying to escape from his nightmare. Elrond was at his side immediately "Estel, wake up Ion nîn" (My son), gently shaking the young man. Glorfindel went to the opposite side of the bed to halt Aragon from falling out of bed; he looked at Elrond "Estel has not had a nightmare this bad since he was a child!" "I know Glorfindel, I wish I knew what it was about" he looked at his sons pained features, yet there was no sign of fever, "I no not what ails him" whispered Elrond, just as he was about to leave Estel bolted awake with a blood curdling scream "NOOOOOOO!"

Glorfindel blanched as his friend sat ram rod straight and screamed before slumping again the pillows panting, "Estel, easy Ion nîn" soothed Elrond as he approached the bed, he was not prepared for the child-like expression on Aragon's features unshed tears threating to fall "Ada, is it really you?" he whispered as he held a death like grip on Lord Elrond's arm pulling him close, Elrond could see the pain and confusion in his eyes "Aye Ion nîn it is I", he glanced at Glorfindel, who moved out of the line of sight, so it appeared that only Estel and Lord Elrond were in the room.

Aragon sighed he knew he could not just simply explain this away, he would have to tell Elrond everything that had happened in the last three months "I'm sorry ada, I should have stayed with the Rangers, but I had an urge to return home three months into my journey, something was not right here" he took a shaky breath, Elrond nodded "Elrohir was almost killed on the training field, but how could you have known?" he asked puzzled, Glorfindel stepped out of the darkness "I believe that the bond between the twins and Estel is strong, just like the bond between a mother and her child, they have a connection that is powerful. Estel's connection must have come from his childhood when he arrived, the twins swore to protect him, and they became blood brothers".

Aragon nodded and smiled, he knew Glorfindel was nearby, he usually was if he was injured or sick, "I was heading home when I ran into mountain men, who do not like strangers let alone a Rangers". He looked up and pointed to his satchel "You will find some vials, they are working with the Orcs creating new poison, that's all I could get before they caught me again" the last part was whispered, looking at the floor. Glorfindel looked at the vials, "Elrond you would be best looking at these" Elrond nodded "Aye, I will take them to my study later" he looked at his son, fear clenching at his heart "These men used the poison on you did they not?" Estel looked at him "Aye Ada, they also had an antidote, but I no not what it is, I'm sorry Ada I had to use it or I would have died before warning you!" silent tears streaking down his pale cheeks.

Elrond was stunned, the future King was apologizing for saving his own life, "Estel, you have done nothing wrong, you did the right thing, I would have lost you forever, we can always make the antidote here, we have the supplies and you have provided us with enough of the poison!" stated Elrond as he took his sons face in his hands "Nothing is more important to me that the lives of my own children!"

Aragon looked at his Ada a feeling of warmth and peace rising from his stomach, right to his soul, he smiled "Le hannon Ada" (thank you father). Feeling far better than he had this morning he slowly allowed himself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Okay folks, that is for now, please let me know what you think

Nicky xx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I hope this chapter ties up loose ends, I'm kinda hoping to make this a two chapter story, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Possible torture moments through flashback's you have been warned!

_Italic means flash backs_

As usual feel free to R & R

Many thanks

Nicky xx

Elrond looked at his sleeping son, anger rising like a snake set to strike. He was furious that Estel had to endure this amount of pain at the hands of mountain men, who were too cowardly afraid to stand up to the enemy. He knew that nothing he said could take the memories or pain away but he was sure as Vala going to create an antidote, not just for Estel but for the villages that would be decimated by poison.

Glorfindel was watching Elrond and Estel, he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check at what the future King endured and risked so others could be spared the pain. He cleared his throat "Elrond, I will keep watch over him; you need to look at these vials". Elrond nodded and reached for the bag, not trusting his own voice as he silently left the room heading to his study.

Estel murmured something in his sleep at the loss of contact curling into a ball, making himself as small as possible fighting to stay out of the dreams that would torment him, he knew that his Ada would find an antidote and that what he did was the right thing to do Elrond had said so himself 'nothing was more important that his own children'. What the men had said was wrong, his father did care and love him, that thought caused a surge of calmness and warmth to flood through his body he couldn't fight it anymore as the darkness invaded his thoughts he drifted into a deep sleep.

_He was riding home through the mountain pass; it was safe enough in numbers and on a fast horse. He could look after himself and the fastest way home was through the pass or he could have gone around the mountain but that would have taken three extra months. The urgency he felt to get home had made the decision for him; he would go through the mountain pass. He knew the dangers, being a Ranger dictated that you know your enemy strengths and weakness. What he had found out about the Orcs and Uraki 'creating' a new breed needed to be dealt with immediately and the feeling of foreboding about his brothers needed to be explored, he had left the Rangers at the crossroads to the Misty Mountains and headed home. He didn't know what hit him, one minute he was riding as fast as he could the next he was tied to a tree._

Glorfindel watched as the peaceful look fled Aragon features, turning to pain and fear as he began thrashing around wildly, he reached out to calm the younger man to only have it violently knocked away as Estel struggled with imaginary restraints.

_The darkness enveloped him at once, followed by the pain. Pain was the only thing he knew, his constant reminder that he was still alive. Each day that passed a different toxin was used as the beating's increased and the insults continued he was slowly losing hope_. _One particularly bad day, as his captors were moving him from the tree that had held him, and despite the excruciating stab's of pain ripping through his body he managed to snag a knife off a guard as they threw him into a pit. He barely managed to pay attention as another prisoner was dragged to the tree. As his captor lifted each vial relishing the sight of his new pet, he carefully named each toxin he intended to use until the prisoner could take no more. Finally lifting a light blue vial, his captor) explained that this was the antidote but the only way to it was to kill for it._

_Aragon had killed for it, he, had mustered his strength and killed every mountain man that got between him and antidote he raged his war cry armed only with a knife and charged the unsuspecting guards. Any other prisoner was already dead or dying nothing he could do would save them, he grabbed whatever vials that were ready for use and ran as fast as his weary body would carry him. He did not know how long he ran but he never stopped until he was certain he was clear of the mountain, reaching an abandoned Rangers station he collapsed onto the floor. Taking the light blue vial and draining its contents, he allowed sleep to claim him; his only thought was of home. _

Glorfindels yells to Elrond had not gone unanswered; he burst through the door immediately going to his son's side calling to him trying to get past the pain. He had created the antidote, but did not want to administer it not while his son was in the grips of a nightmare. Glorfindel looked at him "he needs the antidote Elrond, you have no time!" sighing he felt his foster son relax under the combined weight reaching for the cup that held the precious liquid he sat behind him supporting his weight as he lifted the cup to his sons parched lips forcing him to drink the liquid as best as he could sending a prayer to Vala that it worked.

_He had no idea how long he lay there, as he came slowly back his mind screamed at him, he had to 'warn Ada'. He felt better but weak he had no choice but to keep moving, he was pleasantly surprised to see his horse in the clearing, having no recollection of seeing her before he staggered towards her calling to her. Once mounted he trusted his mare to get him home but the closer he got the fuzzier the memories became he knew he had to hold on to them, but they slipped as he once again was claimed by the lull of sleep._

He felt safe and the distinct warmth of something behind him embracing him, the darkness was gone consciousness slowly coming to him he could hear voices, soft whispered yet urgent urging him to open his eyes and stay with the voices. He could hear his Ada pleading with him to wake up.

Elrond and Glorfindel sat by the still prone form each with unshed tears as the life force was leaving their son and friend, not sure what to do anymore they both held onto the man that had won a place in their hearts since he was brought to them, Aragon had broken the barriers around Elrond's heart, giving them all something to believe in. They were brought out of their thoughts by a shaky breath from the limp form beside them, sensing someone looking at him, his eye's fluttered open what he saw causing him to smile tiredly, Glorfindel and his Ada were half on half off the bed staring directly at him.

"Ada?" Elrond would have fallen if Glorfindel had not grabbed his arm, silent tears coursing down their cheeks "aye Estel it is I, how do you feelIon nîn?" A small smile spreading the younger mans features "better now that I am home".

Well that's all folks, hope you enjoyed the story.

Nicky xx


End file.
